


Cuddles & Other Things

by Cloudy_Serendipity



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Smut, Mild Sexual Content, Reader-Insert, Tony Stark is a Cock Block, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, homour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_Serendipity/pseuds/Cloudy_Serendipity
Summary: After months of him being away on mission, you and Bucky really miss one another.  So when he sneaks a call to you things heat up quickly.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 22
Collections: Cloudy's Horniest Book Club Drunk Drabbles & Challenges





	Cuddles & Other Things

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for @the-ss-horniest-book-club Drunk Drabble endless quarantine as long as there are prompts we’ll write them thingy and a prompt from Anon. I hope this hits the spot and that you enjoy <3 Prompt in bold.
> 
> Warnings: slightly smutty, video chat / phone smut, needy lonely reader. Fluffy soft Bucky also. 18+ please.

“Hey baby!” You smiled despite the ache in your chest. Two months without him and your heart was breaking. Your bones itched to feel the warmth of his body, lips longed to kiss. Your soul pined for the sound of his voice and the scent that was so perfectly his.

“There’s my best girl!” Bucky’s face came into view on your tablet; the long-distance video chat wasn’t the most stable but it would have to do. “They had better TV signal in the forties.” He grumbled, tweaking something on his end that made the picture sharper and suddenly everything was crystal clear. “Nailed it!” He sing-songed as he settled back on a sleeping bag with his laptop between his legs.

“How’s everything going over there?” You knew the answer already; the team should have been home six weeks ago but there had been complications.

“Since we spoke last week we’ve made some progress but I really don’t want to talk about the mission,” his expression was soft, “how are you holding up?”

“I’m ok.” You weren’t ok. It was coming up to that time of month again and you were feeling needy as hell.

“Your last message seemed,” he paused for thought, “ _off_.”

Tears prickled your eyes as they fought to be free. “I just really miss you.” You swiped them away before they could fall.

“I know sweetheart, I miss you too,” he cooed. Bucky was always so soft when you needed him to be, and he always knew when that was.

“ **I wish you were here with me right now** ,” you sighed, curling up on your side where he could still see you, “a really big cuddle would be great right about now.”

“Darlin’, I’d get my hands on you and cuddles wouldn’t be the first thing happenin’,” he chuckled and you grinned big, “it’s been months since I got to kiss you and touch you.”

“I wouldn’t object,” you winked at him. “Have your wicked way with me all you want but I demand cuddles afterward.”

“My wicked way, huh?”

“Ummhmm.”

“Don’t get me started down this road Y/N, we both know how wicked my tongue can be.”

You moaned involuntarily at the thought of his face buried between your thighs. “Now I really do wish you were here with me right now.”

“The things I’d do to you would make angels weep.”

“Tell me,” you sighed.

“We’re really gonna do this?” Bucky’s eyes twinkled as he shifted to strip his t-shirt off, revealing his slightly more bruised but no less perfect chest. The shifting of his hips showed his growing excitement.

You responded, quickly getting down to your underwear.

“Oh shit!” He smirked, “we’re really fucking doing this!”

“I missed you so much,” you gasped as your fingers slipped into your knickers, “and if I’ve got to fuck myself with you on video chat then so be it.”

Bucky shimmied his pants down and his cock sprung free, gloriously hard and standing proud. “If I was there right now…”

“Sorry to interrupt!” Tony’s voice cut through, making you squeal and wrap yourself in your blanket. “If you’re going to use the tech for personal calls, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t hijack my emergency connection for sexy-time.” Tony sounded disgusted but you could almost picture his evil smirk.

“Ohmygawd!” You almost died of mortification. “I feel like a high school student getting caught making out behind the bleachers.” You and Bucky both giggled.

“Time to put away that weapon of mass seduction, Barnes, before a picture finds its way onto rate-my-cock-dot-com.”

“Go fuck yourself Stark.” Bucky growled.

“More your style.” Came the reply. “Don’t make me come back to chaperone.” Stark signed out leaving you and Bucky alone.

“Alright sweetheart,” he leaned close to the camera, “I guess this is to be continued.”

“Yeah,” you sighed, “message me when you can.”

“I will,” he blew you a kiss. “I love you so much, Y/N.”

“Love you too, Buck,” you caught his kiss and pressed your fingers to your lips. “Come back to me safe.”

“Roger that!” And with a wink he was gone.


End file.
